In many communication systems, two or more wireless devices may communicate data between each other by way of a dedicated communication channel. Typically, prior to the establishment of the dedicated channel, the wireless devices undergo a channel setup procedure which involves communicating one or more channel parameters between each other. Once the channel parameters are set, the wireless devices may communicate with each other by way of the dedicated channel.
Often, a common or a priori communication channel exists between the wireless devices. The common communication channel may be used by wireless devices to set up dedicated wireless channels. More specifically, the wireless devices communicate the one or more channel parameters associated with establishing the dedicated channel using the common communication channel. In order to initiate the setup of the dedicated channel, an initiating device may perform a paging procedure to page a responding device.
In some systems, the initiating device may perform the paging procedure before discovering the responding device. In this regard, the initiating device may perform a paging procedure to learn the identity and/or other information about the responding device. In the same or other systems, the initiating device may perform the paging procedure after the responding device has been discovered. In this regards, the initiating device may perform a paging procedure to establish a dedicated channel with the responding device. This may involve exchanging authentication and/or other information to determine whether the dedicated channel is authorized.
In some systems, the initiating device performs a paging procedure by periodically performing paging operations, wherein each operation comprises a transmission of a page followed by scan for a response to the page. In some systems, the responding device may also periodically scan for the page, and when the responding device successfully receives a page from the initiating device, the responding device transmits a page response to the initiating device. Although, in this example, the initiating device performs the paging operations and the responding device performs the page scans, generally both devices perform their own paging operations and page scans.
Often, in some systems, the paging operations performed by the initiating device are asynchronous with the page scans performed by the responding device. In such a case, the responding device may fail to receive the page during one or more page scans. This may be the case when a page scan performed by the responding device occurs at the same time as a response scan performed by the initiating device. In other words, both devices are listening, and, consequently, the responding device fails to receive a page from the initiating device. The asynchronous timing between the paging operations and the page scans may be such that multiple page scan cycles fail before eventually one succeeds. This may result in an undesirable delay in successfully paging the responding device.